Between You Two
by backtothebasics
Summary: Focus is all on Adam. Tour had started and being this 'runner - up flamboyant' is affecting his personal life. And time will come that he has to choose on whether his going to lose his best friend over his life. Adison!
1. What Makes A Man?

Between You Two…

Chapter 1

'_What Makes A Man?'_

_All of which will be in Adam's P.O.V:_

I sunk my face under the sheets of the bed to this hotel room I will be staying with the rest of the Idols.

My life couldn't get any more complicated. I just finished as American Idol's 2009 runner – up of the year, how I wished that it was just a beauty pageant; then I don't have to be minding the tabloids.

Then the touring is just so stressful and were not even nearing the end. Being a married guy, or in my case; a married gay man is hard.

Having my husband in Europe and I'm back here in the sub regions of America. How hilarious? Getting sleep was another thing.

Only three to four hours of limited rest and we'll have to go out and scream our vocal chords until were left ----- speechless.

Guess what? My phone's ringing in this late hour; Eastern Standard Time.

'_Here we are, in the best years of our lives.  
With no way of knowing, when the  
whee'll stop spinning cause we don't  
know where we're going...'_

A man like me is left with no choice but to take the call in the most alert way I could.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby," the man who called answered my question.

"Hey hon, what's up?" I sat up straight.

"Nothing, it's been a long time since you called Adam." he told me.

"Drake, you know I'm busy." I told him.

"I understand Adam, but it seems as if you're putting your career first over our marriage." he complained.

I hated it when he accuses me over nothing. But he does have a point, we just got married five months ago and now I'm leaving him like this? It is very stressful to be in his shoes.

"I know and I'm sorry, when all this is over, I'll make it up to you; I promise." I tried to calm him down.

"Okay Adam, but I will call in a few days from now. I have put up a plan for us." Drake said.

"I'll look forward to that." I told him.

"Alright, now you need your rest. Goodnight baby, I love you." he said.

"Goodnight honey; I love you too." I said.

"Okay," he said and hangs up.

Not so surprised to hear my husband calling, it's rather a normal thing for married couples like us. Making sure that your spouse is alright.

Hearing his voice made things better, it always does. But it's not only him; there is one more thing, there is someone else… Allison.

Boy that girls amazing. Out of all the cheesy ones I've seen, she's simply like no one else. A delicate flower in the festive months of spring and an evening rose in the dark misty hours of dawn.

I've completely fallen for the lass since the day I saw her. Such a shock this girl had given me, and I don't know why but there's just something under those hazel brown eyes of hers.

When she smiles, it just melts my heart and brings a little bundle of joy. I maybe crazy for thinking of her instead of my dear husband.

Drake and I had been fighting over her. He just doesn't understand the relationship I have with her. Nothing romantic under my observation so why be jealous?

I tried to repeat myself for the countless time but he wouldn't listen. I guess that's just how it works, marriage is a little confusing and I don't have the guts to explain why.

I settled my phone near the side table and just when I was about to close my eyes, a knock was heard from the inside of my room.

"Aaahh!!!" I screamed and went on, "what do you want from me?"

I am forever tired and everyone just keeps getting in the way between me and this thing called sleep.

Standing lazily, I got to the door and undid the lock. The door was opened and in front of me was an unstoppable Allison Iraheta.

"Alli, it's late. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I cant sleep and I wanted to ask you a very important question." she smiled, her eyes widening like the bosom of a robin.

"Shoot!" I said and rubbed my eyes, stepping a little backwards for her to enter my paradise.

"Can you…" she grinned before yelling, "tell me what your favorite animal is???"

"What?" I asked, "you woke me up to ask that ridiculous question????"

She rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip, squinted those gorgeous eyes; let's say twice in a lap of seconds before giggling, "Well duh, that's what I asked. And besides, you weren't sleeping, you were talking to Drake."

"How did you know that?" I asked her with a motion of scratching my head.

"Because I heard you talking to him." she smiled at me innocently.

"You've been eave's dropping on me?" I raised my brow.

"Yeah I placed my ear to the door like this, "she showed me how, "but it's nothing bad."

I just shook my head and laughed at this lady in front of me.

"There is simply no one in the world like you." I smiled at her.

"Sure," she said; never paying attention to my unique compliments, "what's your favorite animal?"

"Let's see… hmmm.. I love the rooster." I said.

"The what? You love that, I thought it was cats?" she asked me.

"Cat's to, but cocks are awesome and big.. and they always have their head high; stuff like that."

"Yeah, awesome and big; just like yours." she smirked at me and my eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me," I managed to ask.

"Your excused," she smiled before sitting down with me.

"Why do you have to put such philosophy in everything Iraheta?" I asked.

"Because I want to be a philosopher Lambert." she had a cheeky grin on her face.

"So why exactly are you here Alli, hmm?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"I just wanted to know if everything's alright, if you're alright?" she looked at me with serious dodging eyes.

"I'm fine Alli, I appreciate the concern." I kissed her hand but she pulled it away and placed it on my right cheek instead.

If there's anyone I couldn't fool, then it's her.. and Drake ofcourse.

She looked at me, I know she could tell what was hidden behind my smiles and laughter's, she knew it all and I had no idea how.

"Don't lie to me Adam, I know you." she squabbled, "you're not feeling alright, is there a problem with you and Drake?" she asked; simply seducing me with the gentle strokes she had been playing for the past one hundred twenty seconds.

I sighed and breathed what must be said, "He's just worried about me and how my career is affecting our marriage big time."

"It's gonna be okay Adam, all you have to do is convince him that against all odds, he's the first on your list." she advised; and I must say for a young girl, such great wit had been bestowed upon her. "You just have to make him feel that way."

"Thank you baby girl," I hugged her, "I'll take your advice and we'll see where this will take us."

"Goodnight Adam, sleep well." she kissed me on the cheek and with a snap of a finger, she's gone.

I closed the lights and was finally given the chance to rest in peace; but not die. Now that nobody was bothering me, another thing was.

Her voice. Echoing everywhere, around the four corners of this room, I can hear her, feel her, I could see this girl of mine.

Her silent words echoes, "All you have to do is convince him that against all odds, he's the first on your list."

That was so hard to do, especially when you feel that the love you're going to give to that certain someone doesn't fully deserve that kind of love from you?

I'm a married guy and up to now, in the age of twenty –seven I'm not yet satisfied. I love Drake but something just gets to me.

I freak myself out with myself. I feel all around crazy about everything. Losing control is one thing why I don't like to take adrenaline.

But the thing is, there's some connection between this coaster and the girl. Allison is somewhat the missing puzzle to my chapter.

And that's the problem, it cant be her; it should be Drake in the first place. Everything is going wrong and I cant hide it… not to her.

She knows my every move; I feel being followed by her lost soul. Even without permission being granted from her body.

Of all the things to worry about, it's this thing called love. And I'm caught up with different ropes, pulling me in directions when all I want is one.

With her, it feels like another chapter had opened up in my story. I feel like I could reach the ends of the world by just staying with her til eternity.

But would God abide by my rules that keep me from going on?

I try so hard to remind myself that I am but of a married man to someone I love dearly. But the other thought that I have feared for a million times keeps clashing with my reminder.

The question, 'against all odds, who's the first on your list?'

And I fear and scare myself that I have no answer but to say nothing but the truth and only the truth. And that is to answer, "She is the first; against all odds."

'_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you, so many reason's why.._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all.'_


	2. Lie

Chapter II

'_Lie'_

I walked towards the boys' bus, stretching my arms out to the sky. Another tour accomplished; forty – one more cities.

I got some clothes to change the ones I'm wearing and went to the bathroom. After changing, I went to my bunk and fixed my things.

I checked my phone and my wallet, trying to make sure it was with me. And for the most important recipe of the evening; a pen.

Kris called for me, said that we cant keep the fans waiting. I hurriedly got down the bus and made my way to the barricades.

And as usual, girls were screaming everywhere. The thing with these girls is, they're so unpredictable. It was very flattering and I just tried to enjoy it.

It took me two hours and a half to just finish the signings. Those two hours were longer than the hours I get to rest.

Crazy isn't it? But that's okay, now; all of us could rest. Sitting down with the rest of my fellow idols, we were waiting to wherever this bus would take us.

The girls stayed with us for the night, until we'll reach the gasoline station that is.

Beside me was Danny and to my left was Anoop. Allison was playing with Matt; how could I not notice the two?

They were sitting on one of the unoccupied couches, playing a game called Truth or Dare. I knew that was for kids, but they just made it interesting.

I watched as they goofed off and the others joined them.

"Matt, truth or dare?" Allison asked him.

"Dare," he smiled.

For awhile, she was silent; smirking many times. I wonder what was playing inside her young mind.

"Kiss Anoop on the cheeks and say he's your boyfriend." Allison chuckled.

"No way Allison." Anoop complained; probably shocked by what the teen had said.

"Okay," Matt said with no hesitation, he stood up and chased Anoop.

"Aaaah, don't you dare Giraud." Anoop warned, getting a pillow to cover his face.

"Come here Noopiiee.. You're not afraid of a little kissy wissy." Matt said, grabbing the pillow from Anoop and placing his lips on the other guys' cheek.

"Say it," Allison dared.

Matt continued to place kisses on Anoop's face as he hugged him.

"Anoop's my boyfriend," Matt faced the camera Allison was holding, "in your face Megan!" he added.

"What does this have to do with me?" Megan yelled at him, throwing cheese puffs on his face.

Matt let go of Anoop and got the can of mustard Danny was holding.

"Hey, that's for my hotdog." Danny complained.

"Better be quick smokey gokey." Matt laughed before spraying some mustard on Megan.

As a come back, she got the whip cream from Lil and aimed at Matt, but he ducked so it hit Kris' face.

Kris threw some of the marshmallows on Megan, and he ran as she chased him.

Allison went to the fridge and got her newly bought 'Chunkey Monkey'.

"Food fight!" she yelled before joining the unusual Idol's war.

I didn't want to be included in this game of theirs, so I hid myself under the nearest bunk. But I failed to hide my cover, because Allison followed me and threw some chips on me.

"It's on Iraheta." I warned her and ran away from the bunks.

I got Kris' pillow as a shield, and crawled my way to them. Seeing the can of whip cream on the floor, I grabbed it; just in time as Allison charged towards me, I sprayed it on her.

She stumbled her way to me, so it leads her falling instead. Seeing an Allison on top of me, I smiled and rolled myself towards civilization.

As I sat on my bed bunk, I got a towel and wiped my face with it. Allison got hers and she cleaned her face as well before sitting beside me.

We watched as the other eight continued messing with each other, Allison and I just laughed. In between our laughter, I felt something vibrate under my pocket.

'_Carry me down_

_Rolln' in your arms_

_Cuz I can't remember ever falln' this hard_

_Tell me tonight_

_All that we have been_

_Was it nothing more than noise inside my head?'_

I heard David Cook's voice and with no doubt, it was my phone. I looked at the caller id and my smile soon faded.

She looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I saw the concern she had under those gorgeous eyes; it was so hard to think straight when it comes to her.

"It's Drake," I told her.

"You better take it." she said before standing up and leaving me alone.

I pressed the answer key and said, "Hello?"

"Adam, I have made my decision." he said firmly.

"Decision in what? Drake what are you talking about?" I asked.

The signal was bad since it was raining outside, plus the group was as noisy as ever.

"What's going on, where are you?" he asked.

"In the boys' bus," I told him, covering my ear to get better access of our conversation.

"Then why do I hear a girl screaming?" he asked.

There he goes again, it's like he's been doubting me ever since. Why cant he not understand that I'm not that kind of person.

"The girls are staying with us tonight." I simply explained.

"So that Allison girl is there to?" he asked.

"What's your problem with her Drake, she has done nothing to you and you keep on accusing her with things that are just so childish!!" I yelled at the speakers of my Echophon.

"Then why is she that important to you?" he asked; yelling back as well.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, I felt like I was giving the others a hard time to rest, especially the concern Allison had with me and my relationship.

"Because she understands me much better than you do. Sometimes I wish it was her I was with then you!"

"Have it that way Adam, but I am your husband. I have the right to ask and be jealous to whomever you're with." he told me.

Knowing that he has a point, but that's like a law thing. In my side, I see that nothing is working between us.

"What do you want Drake?" I asked.

"I called to tell you that after that tour of yours, we could have some time together." he said in a soft voice.

I tried to calm myself down, looking at myself in the mirror; seeing the anger filling my eyes.

"And how would that happen?" I asked again.

"I will go to LA." he told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe things can work out now. Things are kinda patching up for us; it should have been this way months ago.

"Well, that's great news."

"But.." he said, "I am going to stay there with you, if you promise never to see that Allison friend of yours."

My heart stopped pumping blood to my body and my brain stopped working. Only his words were repeated in my mind.

What he said was no joke; he was really getting rid of her. I can't just let her go like that, after all this? I wanted someone to tell me I'm dreaming, I needed someone to lie to me.

"What? Are you insane?" I asked.

"It's your choice Adam, be with her or stay with me." he told me.

Of all the choices I could make, why this? I'm not good with decisions, especially when it comes to the heart.

"Drake, I don't know." I told him.

"You're telling me she's more than that to you than I am?" he shouted at me.

I couldn't help but let the tears fall, things couldn't get more damn wrong than it already is.

"I'll call you tomorrow, it's getting late." I said before hanging up.

I got a hanky from my pocket and wiped my eyes. My hands were sweating and so was I.

What am I going to do? How am I going to tell her? I opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out.

Surprised as I was to see Allison waiting for me. She looked up and looked at me; she saw my torn face and

my tear – strained cheeks.

Without even asking, she embraced me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, she rubbed

my back in a soothing motion.

"It's gonna be okay." she whispered and I cried even more.

I couldn't tell her, not when we're in a position like this. It's too hard and it's killing me to just say it. How can I say it, when will I tell her?

This is just too much and I'm afraid I cant live to see another day. I pushed those thoughts aside and did my best to convince her that I'm alright.

'_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_So look me in the eye_

_And lie, lie, lie'_


	3. Desperate

Chapter III

'_Desperate'_

I stood up and went to the bathroom. After cleaning myself up I saw the guys watching a game of basketball.

"What happened with you last night?" Matt asked.

_You're reachin' out,_

_And no one hears your cry._

_You're freakin' out again_

Seeing not only Allison being concerned, but the rest of the guys; I had no choice but to speak.

"Drake called, said he'll be coming to LA." I sat beside Scott.

"And isn't that good news?" Kris looked at me.

"He had a condition," I said.

_'Cause all your fears remind you._

_Another dream has come undone._

_You feel so small and lost_

_Like you're the only one._

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Danny shrugged and I looked at him.

"He doesn't want me to see Allison again." I slowly released a part of me that wanted to escape for a long time.

"What!!! And you said yes?" Kris looked at me.

_You wanna scream,_

_'Cause you're desperate_

"No, I haven't made my decision yet." I shook my head.

"Then what decision will you make?" Matt asked, turning the television off.

"I don't know, it's crazy." I put my head on my hands.

"It leaves us no choice men, but to ask for help to the gods of faith." Matt took out his toy.

"A magic eight ball?" Anoop raised his brow.

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To lay their hands on your soul tonight._

"Good idea," I jumped up and took the toy.

"You're gonna rely your life on that thing?" Michael looked at me with his serious eyes.

"Well what else would I do? I don't know what decision I'll make; it's rather get divorced before I turn thirty or lose my best friend. If anyone has any more suggestions, go ahead, shoot! Cos I got nothing." I frustratedly told them and everyone looked at each other.

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That some day you're gonna see the light..._

They all shook their heads and Scott spoke up, "Magic 8 ball it is."

I sat down and placed the ball on top of a table and stretched my fingers. The guys surrounded me and we waited.

"Magic eight ball, what will I do?" I began, "Will I choose my husband over my best friend, or vice – versa?"

_You're in the dark;_

_There's no one left to call._

We waited patiently, and as I looked at the toy, the screen says, 'try again later'.

"Try again later?" I yelled, "God damn it, work with me."

I continued to yell at the toy and shake it many, many times. Repeating my question and getting the same answer.

_And sleep's you're only friend,_

_But even sleep can't hide you _

"Let me have that." Kris took it from me and said:

"Magic eight ball, will Danny have sex with someone in this room tonight?"

Kris looked at the screen and he read, "Dream On!!"

"What kind of thing is that?" Danny protested.

_From all those tears and all the pain_

_And all the days you waste pushin' them away._

"Works for me," Kris shrugged and gave me the ball.

I gave the ball to Matt, who was now wearing a voodoo man's costume.

_It's your life; it's time you face it._

I slammed the door of our bus and ran near the hills in this rain. No one was there so it was a perfect place to break down.

My head tilted up to the sky, and the tears continued to fall. I didn't care anymore, there's nothing left to do.

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To lay their hands on your soul tonight._

I'm freaking out and still no answer, everything is tearing me apart. If only I could kill myself right here, right now.

Then I remembered I placed a razor knife inside my pocket. I took it out and smiled, this is the only way.

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That some day you're gonna see the light..._

As I was about to place it against my pale skin, the world suddenly stopped and the drops of rain slowed down.

From afar I saw someone, running along in the rain. It was a girl, or a young lady I suppose. She was laughing and dancing, just a distance from me.

_'Cause you're desperate, desperate._

_'Cause you're desperate now..._

Her hair was red, and she was dressed in white silk. She looked at me and giggled; am I dreaming?

Suddenly a man, just about my height, and have the same image as mine came up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave them a spin.

_You know the things have gotta change._

_You can't go back, you find a way._

She laughed with him and they ran to the hills, near to the one I'm sitting on. Just as when they were having as much fun, the rain started to pour again and thunder began to roar.

From the bushes, I saw a guy; the guy had lightish brown hair in color, and probably was 5'4. He stood close to the guy who was with the girl and grabbed his arm.

_And day by day, you start to come alive_

He pushed the girl who was now crying and dragged the other guy with him. The vision was so clear; I just don't know what's happening.

When the two guys were out of the picture, and only the girl was left in despair; lighting and thunder began to sing along.

I could see she was so heart broken, that she took out a knife and placed it against her soft and fragile skin.

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To bring some peace to your soul tonight._

Before this girl could slash herself with the knife, I couldn't help but yell, "NO!!!"

The girl looked at me straight in the eye, even from afar. She straightened her gaze and tears came down her face.

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That some day you're gonna see the light..._

Her face was clearing up as she went near me, her fingers touched my lips and I cleared my vision. She whispered something so real I couldn't breathe.

"Choose Adam, before the world will crash down on you." after she whispered that, she placed a soft kiss on my lips, as if it was real; and with a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

My vision started to clear up and everything was the same; just the rain and me in this cold weather. I sat down and cried, placing the razor beside me.

_You want somebody, just anybody_

_To lay their hands on your soul tonight._

I thought about what I saw, what it meant. And suddenly it hit me; the thing I saw was a role play of my life.

The girl was clearly Allison and the guy with her was me. It was like that with us, when Drake didn't bother us.

_You want a reason to keep believin'_

_That some day you're gonna see the light..._

We were happy and just loving when it comes to us. Nothing could separate us, we were dancing this life.

And the guy who pulled me away from her was Drake; he was the one who made the thunder come out.

At the time I saw both Drake and I gone, leaving Alli alone. She didn't know what else to do but end herself right there.

_'Cause you're desperate, desperate._

_'Cause you're desperate tonight._

When I yelled to stop her, she was trying to tell me something. All these things depended on my decision. I was going to lose her.

The kiss was the sign of love she had for me, and it will all be wrong if I decide the wrong thing.

I couldn't help but cry, things are starting to be on my side for once. After a few moments of battling with myself, I stood up and got the razor.

_Oh, desperate... So desperate tonight,_

I held it tight in my hand and threw it. Somewhere I wouldn't dare get it. I ran my way back to the bus and everyone looked at me.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked.

I laughed and shrugged, "You know how desperate I get."

Changing into some warm clothes, I laid on my bed bunk. Replaying the vision I had in the rain. Fighting with my sleeping habits, I did my best to close my eyes and not cry.

_Tonight..._

I just needed somebody to keep me from believing, cos I'm desperate tonight.

_Desperate, desperate...._


	4. Light On

Chapter IV

'_Light On'_

Trying to get up on a Saturday morning, I stretched my arms before getting up. I looked around the bus and was surprised to see no one with me.

I was shocked to see the door open and in walked my Allison.

"Good morning sleepy head." she hugged me.

Every time she does even the littlest things in whatever it is, a thousand sensations just seduce me. And the vision keeps on haunting me.

"Morning Alli, so what are you guys up to?" I rubbed my eyes.

"The guys are out today; it's our usual Saturday break if you forgot." she sat down on one of the bunks.

"Where are you going then?" I asked.

"Megan and I are taking Ryder somewhere, wanna come?" she invited me.

Her eyes sparkling in crystals even at this early hour, how could I not agree?

"Sounds fun," I shrugged after brushing my teeth and washing my face.

"We'll wait for you then." she got up and went to where Megan was.

I smiled at her before entering the bathroom, god I'm such a heavy sleeper. And I consider myself as one even when I only had three hours; according to last night.

Getting down from the bus, I heard laughter near the benches. I walked closer and found the child and his mother, along with Allison.

"Morning ladies, hey little guy." I smiled at the child.

"Ellow." he smiled at me.

"So are we ready?" Megan stood up.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked.

"The park, Ryder loves it there. My friend's taking me and Ryder, so I guess you and Alli will take your car." she shrugged.

"Okay," Allison smiled before standing beside me.

"See you there," Megan carried her son as they got in a red Mitsubishi car.

Alli and I on the other hand took my Ford mustang.

"So where is this park?" I asked.

"The one near McDonalds, Ryder loves eating there." she told me, still busy with the radio tuning.

"As you say," I said and fixed my eyes on the road.

Only the radio was being heard from the inside of my car. Allison wasn't saying anything, just looking outside the window; singing along with the music.

'_Never really said too much_

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough_

_Just try to keep my spirits up_

I knew exactly what was going on her mind, even before she asked. It was written all over her face; she couldn't help but tell me.

"What happened the other night Adam?" she turned her face to me.

The radio kept on playing, why do the songs have to play on the right timing? I looked at her and breathed some air, before saying coldly, "Drake and I talked."

_When there's no point in grieving_

_Doesn't matter anyway_

_Words could never make me stay_

"What about? Is everything okay, you were tearing up that night." she asked sincerely.

"Stuff, you know how hard it is." I faked a smile.

_Words will never take my place_

_When you know I'm leaving_

But then again, I lost. She knew me perfectly, she read me like an open book. And even if she has the ability to do just that, she didn't dare to speak.

Allison never tries to make matters worst, just ease the pain was all she did. Both of us knew that she could ask a question, suggest something or just speak up. But she didn't; she just comforted me the way a friend could.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

_One I can feel at night_

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_

She placed a hand on mine that was holding on to the edge of my seat, "it's gonna be okay Adam."

I could break down right now, tear my sit and stop the car. That was how frustrated and depressed I am, but I didn't dare do that with her. My cool became as better as ever.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night you can look inside_

_You won't feel so alone_

Ryder and Allison were playing by the slide, and Megan and the other guy were together. Though this other sister of mine didn't say anything, I could point out this guy and her have a connection.

So I thought I would just leave them alone and be where I was needed, by _her_ side.

"Wee!!!" I watched the kid slide and my girl smiled at him.

"Can I join?" I asked the two.

"What your naym?" the kid came down the slide and tugged at my sleeves.

"Adam, my name is Adam." I kneeled to his level.

"My name is Wyder." he smiled and Alli corrected him.

"Your name is Ry-Ryder." she said and the kid smiled.

_You know we've been down that road_

_What seems a thousand times before_

_My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons_

_That roll out underneath my heels_

I watched as Allison checked the time and looked at me.

"Is it okay if I take a call?" she asked.

"Sure, be careful." I gave her a reassuring look and my attention came back to the kid.

"You layk her?" he asked.

"Ofcourse I do, she's my friend." I smiled at him.

"No, you layk her." he firmly said.

This kid is different from the others, as if he knew me; just like Allison.

"I cant Ryder, I'm married now." I smiled, taking him in one of the swings.

"But I see you lab her." he looked at me with those straight forward eyes for a five year old.

_And you don't know how bad it feels_

_To leave the only one that I have ever believed in_

"You seem so smart, tell me what would I do if I was made to choose, her or the person I'm married to?" I asked, smirking. Just trying to get a clarification from my vision last night.

As if a kid like him could give me the right answer when I myself can't even suggest a right move.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

He looked at me straight in the eye, I felt like it was only the two of us at the moment. His childish eyes disappearing and the truth could be seen.

"I'm only five but my mom sed, 'no matte' who your with, if you wud be asked to choose, be wid the one you love plus labs u and da one who mins da wold to you.'"

Although he's words weren't clear, I completely understood him. I was shocked from what I heard; this kid is unbelievable; he just answered my question.

He looked to my left and I followed his gaze, we saw a happy Allison coming our way. I smiled at her and she rushed to my arms.

I hugged her back even when I don't know why. When we pulled apart, she smiled and said.

"Jive gave me the deal, I got the record deal." she shrieked, even when my arms were still around her.

"Alli that's great," I smiled.

"So did you boys have fun when I was away?" she asked.

_One I can feel at night_

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

I looked over at Ryder whose face beamed with joy, and I looked back at Alli.

"We sure did," I smiled before getting the kid's hand.

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night you can look inside_

_You won't feel so alone_

"I'm hungwy," he said with a smile.

"Do you want some snack?" Allison bent over and wiped his face.

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck_

_When the signal keeps on breaking up_

"Ice cweam, ice cweam." he cheered and Alli and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, come here kiddo," I carried the kid in my arms.

He squirmed in my arms and said, "Adam, horsey pwease…"

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

Allison and I looked at him, and she looked at me, "C'mon Adam."

I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh, "Climb aboard."

_One I can feel at night_

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_

"Yay!!" he clapped his hands and wrapped his arms around my back.

Allison carried Ryder's bag and we walked our way to the ice cream truck. Once our treats were bought, I led the two on top of a hill.

Megan was somewhere with her 'friend' and since me and Alli know she needed a break as much as we did; we let her have some fun.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

Ryder was sitting with me and Allison, asking more questions and we tried our best to answer.

"Thank you Uncle Adam and Ant Awison." Ryder gave us a hug + a kiss.

It was sweet and cute. Even when he had ice cream on his lips; Allison gave me a tissue to wipe the treat on Ryder's face.

We stayed there for awhile, just waiting for the sun to set. Ryder didn't have the strength to stay awake forever, so he fell asleep on my lap.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

Allison ran a hand on his blond hair and I smiled at her. I wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on my chest, having her other hand on mine and the other on Ryder's.

A feeling like this was amazing; it's like the dream of every man. To have the right family of his own and take care of it.

This was the feeling I've been missing for twenty – seven years, and this is the feeling I want to have for the rest of my life.

And my future and the people who will be on it depend on my decision, and I think I have found my answer.

Thanks to Ryder over here, I think I know what I will do.

But for now, I'll be here for awhile. Being with a sleeping Ryder and Allison, right now I feel like they're my family; and it's nice to think of that, it's amazing.

_And when it's late at night you can look inside_

_You won't feel so alone'_


	5. Secrets

Chapter V

'_Secrets'_

I kept on fidgeting, my eyes scanning the four corners of the hotel room. My hands weren't steadily holding on to the table.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

Looking over at my phone, planning to get it; then pulling my hand back and placing it on the table. My eyes landed on the clock, 4:28am.

I've been battling with myself on whether to go outside the hallway and tell her, or get the phone and tell Drake what I had in mind.

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

Hours, minutes and seconds had passed and I haven't moved since then. Getting up from the chair, I grabbed my coat and went to the door.

The moment I was about to turn the door knob, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and was astounded to see Allison waiting outside.

_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

Without saying not even a single word, I stepped back and gestured for her to go inside. And as I closed the door, I turned and saw a nervous Allison.

She looked at me with those hopeful eyes and said, "I know."

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

I took a few steps closer to her and asked, "How?"

"I've known it all along," she let out a weak smile.

"And do you know what I have in mind?" I tried to speak as slow as I can.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

"That decision was left for you to think about, and I don't want to do anything about it." she looked at me.

"Alli—"I tried to place my hand on her cheek; but eventually, she pulled it away.

"Adam, I'm okay with whatever way you'll want this to go. I'm your bestfriend, and I'll always be there for you," she said, unable to stop the fresh wave of tears from falling, "if this is how it's gonna end, so be it."

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I know how much this is for her to take, and it's hard for me to think whether to do what needs to be done, or just go back to that chair and wait for another opportunity.

"Allison," I cupped her face gently towards mine, "look at me."

She slowly obeyed my command, trying to hide the dismay in her now cold and broken heart.

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Over the days we have been friends, all those times we have been together; it had made a big difference in my life." I said, looking at her reaction and wondering if she would take this seriously.

No doubt of hesitating, I went on, "I got nothing to hide from you, you know me deep down under. Tell me what you want to hear cos I will tell you everything."

_My god, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars?_

"I just want to know if all this is put in a waste." she looked at me, still sincere as ever.

"For someone like me, I can't believe how amazing we got this far. Chasing each other on those big waves, it's just hard to be caught in the middle. You just have to cut one line and stay with the other." I confessed.

Feeling some of the pressure being released little by little, my heart began to slowly breathe again.

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

"The moment Drake told me his decision; I didn't know what to say." I told her.

"Then why didn't you just cut the line there between us?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say, do you even know why I wasn't able to make the decision?" I asked, hoping that she could understand my point.

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Singing straight, too cold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

"No, I'm not sure why you even hesitated." she looked down.

"The reason and only reason why that kept me from saying it was you." I smiled at her.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Allison, things had always been different with you. Even I myself can't describe the feeling when it comes to you. I have loved you as a friend and as a brother. But I feel like it was never enough to just be that." I looked at her.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

"You're saying," she raised a brow.

"I'm saying that I'm choosing you over him; I don't care if we're married. You're the one I love Alli." I finally told her the bottom line.

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Adam, I've loved you ever since; you know I did. But what about Drake?" she asked.

"The thing with Drake and me was a mistake. Probably the biggest mistake of my life; and finally someone had the heart to show me the way." I smiled at her.

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

After saying that, she engulfed me in a warm hug. All the hard work paid off all along, the feeling of finally getting what you wanted and needed is just surreal.

Breaking apart from the hug, I pulled her closer to me and placed my lips on hers. The years that had been killing me to do this are finally over.

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

She pulled apart moments after that and a big smile was plastered on her lips, "I love you Adam."

"And I love you," I kissed her temple before getting the phone.

Allison sat down at the edge of my bed as we waited for him to answer.

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

"Adam?" Drake answered.

"I have made my decision," I said.

"And I believe you've thought about it, good for you." he probably smirked though I can't see him.

"Drake I'm sorry, but it's not working out between us." I slowly threw the final blow.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

"What!!! Adam are you hearing yourself right now?" he angrily screamed through the speakers.

"I can hear myself perfectly the way I can hear the wind breezing in and out my window pane. I've had enough of all this crap, we're over." I broke the line.

"Over? What are you gonna do without me, huh?" he dared.

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

"I'll be with the one person I love, the one person who cared for me and understood me the way no one else did."

"Who little miss Allison?" he asked.

"Damn right, she's the one I was supposed to be with in the first place, now if you'll excuse me." I smirked back.

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"We're married Adam, you can't change that." he yelled once more.

"There's the thing called 'divorce' if I'm not mistaking. I'll go and marry someone who loves me, I'm sorry Drake." I bit my bottom lip and waited for his response.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

"GO TO HELL ADAM!!!!!!!" he screamed and hang up.

My jaw dropped in a joking manner and Allison couldn't help but laugh.

"He didn't take it easy," she stood up and went to me.

I opened my arms and hugged her, "Yeah he didn't."

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

"I love you Adam," she gave me a sweet kiss.

"You know very well that who'd I choose between you two." I smiled before lying down with her in bed and just letting all this pass by like a silent blur.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Oh yeah, who?" she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You," I said before engaging her in one warm and heart melting kiss.

_All my secrets away, All my secrets away_


End file.
